For Freedom! (Hero Stories)
"For Freedom!" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was a clear afternoon in the Smurf Village, and all the Smurfs were performing their daily tasks and duties. Fergus meanwhile was walking through the village looking for his son. He had spent hours looking for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. He spotted a group of female Smurflings gathered around the village well happily chatting away. "Excuse me, my wee lassies," Fergus called to them. "Have any of you seen my wee lad?" "I've not seen him, Uncle Fergus," Bolt answered. "Same here, Uncle Fergus," Pailletee added. "I've seen him, Uncle Fergus," Miracle said. "Where is he, lassie?" Fergus asked. "I seen him smurfing into the Imaginarium. He smurfed a look on his face that looked like he wanted to smurf something off his chest," Miracle said. "Thank you, my wee lassie," Fergus said thankfully. "It was no problem, Uncle Fergus," Miracle said with a smile. Fergus smiled back before heading off towards the Imaginarium. Eventually Fergus arrived at the Imaginarium and made his way inside. He noticed the room was pitch black. "Imaginarium! Smurf me into the setting that my son William is smurfing in," Fergus commanded. "Due to the gruesome nature of the setting in use," the Imaginarium said. "please state who you are." "My name is Fergus MacSmurf," Fergus stated. "And I'm the father of William MacSmurf." The Imaginarium began to whir and whine, then came the sound of a bell chime. "Identity confirmed," the Imaginarium said. "Initiating!" As the Imaginarium granted Fergus access into the setting, Fergus could see a large open field with two huge armies on either side. One army appeared to wear kilts, and the other appeared to be wearing chain-like armor. He soon spotted his son dawning a different style of kilt, and he had parts of his face painted a dark blue. Fergus flew overhead, choosing to remain invisible. He soon saw his son ride his horse through the army of Smurfs, with many of his fellow Smurfs close behind him. "William Wallace?" one of the Smurfs in the crowd said. "Can't be," another Smurf said. "Not tall enough." Fergus soon saw his son ride out and meet two other Smurfs, who were the leaders of the army. He noticed one of the Smurfs who was with his son greatly resembled that of Abloec's son Gabriel. "The Almighty says this must be a fashionable fight," the Smurf resembling Gabriel said. "It's drawn the finest Smurfs. Where is thy salute?" "For presenting yourselves on this battlefield, I give you thanks," William said to the leaders. "This is our army," one of the leaders said sternly. "To join it, you smurf homage." "I smurf homage to Smurfland," William said. "And if this is your army... why does it go?" "We didn't smurf here to fight for them," one of the army Smurfs shouted back. The rest of the army Smurfs began to voice their agreement, very loud and clearly. "Home!" a second army Smurf shouted. "The invaders are too many." William turned back and forth between the invading army and his own, noticing some of his army Smurfs were beginning to leave. "Sons of Smurfland... I am William Wallace," William began. "William Wallace is 9 apples tall," an army Smurf stated. "Yes. I've heard," William retorted. "He smurfs smurfs by the hundreds, and if he were here, he'd smurf the invaders with firesmurfs from his smurfs and smurfs of lightning from his smurf." Some of the army Smurfs couldn't help but laugh. "I am William Wallace...," William stated again. "And I see a whole army of my fellow Smurfs here in defiance of tyranny. You've come to fight as free Smurfs. And free Smurfs you are. What will you do with that freedom? Will you fight?" The army Smurfs began to voice their rejections of fighting. "Fight against that?" an army Smurf asked. "No! We will run, and we will live." "Aye. Fight, and you may die. Run, and you'll live... at least awhile," William said. "And smurfing in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance... just one chance... to smurf back here and smurf our enemies that they may smurf our lives, but they'll never smurf our FREEDOM?" The army Smurfs began to cheer in eagerness. "Alba gu bràth!" William shouted, loud and proud, causing all the army Smurfs to begin cheering with eagerness. "A fine speech," the Smurf resembling Gabriel said. "Now what do we smurf?" "I'm going to smurf a fight," William answered before getting off his horse and joining his fellow Smurfsmen. "Unbelievable!" Fergus said as he watched on. Eventually, the other two Smurfsmen got off their horses and joined William in standing bravely with their fellow Smurfsmen, ready to do battle. After a while of staring down the invading army, William and his fellow Smurfsmen decided to intimidate the invaders by chanting loudly and stamping their weapons into the ground. One Smurfsman from amongst the crowd came out, pulled up his kilt and flashed to the invaders, making the other Smurfsmen follow suit in flashing what was under their kilts. Both leaders of the invading army looked at each other before commanding their infantry to prepare to launch a flurry of arrows. William noticed them ready to launch their counter attack. "Loose!" one of the leaders said, commanding his infantry to launch the flurry of arrows. William and his fellow Smurfs watched as they approached at great speed before raising their shields to stop the arrows in their tracks. Some of the other Smurfsmen were not so lucky in stopping them. As William hid behind his shield, an arrow head came piercing through. "The Almighty tells me he can smurf me out of this mess, but he's pretty sure, you're smurfed," the Smurf resembling Gabriel blatantly told William. Once the arrow flurry had ended, William and his fellow Smurfsmen stood back up and quickly began to moon the invaders. One of the leaders of the invading army quickly commanded his infantry to launch another flurry of arrows, and once again, William and his fellow Smurfsmen watched as they approached at great speed. Timing it, William and his fellow Smurfsmen raised their shields to stop the arrows in their tracks, and like the first flurry, some of the Smurfsmen were not so lucky in stopping them. "They're smurfing like humans," Fergus said, sounding disgusted. "Ride!" William shouted to a group of other Smurfsmen who were still on horses, who quickly took off. "See? Every Smurf with a horse is fleeing," the other leader Smurf said. "Our cavalry will smurf them down like grass. Send a horse. Full attack." The other leader Smurf gave a command and the cavalry Smurfs came forward, armed with sharp spears. The leader then gave the cavalry the command to attack, in which they commanded their horses to charge. The cavalry began to pick up the pace before going into a full speed sprint. "Steady!" William told his fellow Smurfsmen as they watched the cavalry approach. As the cavalry got closer and closer, William constantly told his fellow Smurfsmen to hold their ground. As the cavalry came closer and closer, they lowered their spears and yelled and they charged at them at full speed. "NOW!" William shouted as he and his fellow Smurfsmen quickly picked up and tightly held sharp spears made out of a small thick trees. At that moment, Fergus watched on as the cavalry horses struck the wooden spears, causing their riders to fall off. He covered his eyes as he could hear the sounds of swords striking off armor, as well as the yells of agonizing pain. "Send the infantry," one the leader Smurfs said to the other. "My lord, you lead them." As the fight raged on, the Smurfsmen appeared to be winning. William could see one of the leader Smurfs of the invading army come forth on his horse and command his entire infantry to attack. William looked at his fellow Smurfsmen and all decided to charge at once towards the approaching army. Fergus watched on as he could hear their battle cries and seeing them charging at each other. The moment before each army ran into each other, Fergus decided to stop the Imaginarium at that point. "Imaginarium!" Fergus commanded. "Stop this setting." "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said as it stopped the setting. William found himself standing in the original room, now wearing his normal kilt, and his face paint had disappeared. "What the...?" William said in surprise. "What happened?" "William DunBroch MacSmurf!" a voice said sternly. William turned round and seen his Papa Smurf staring angrily at him. "Papa Smurf! Why did you smurf the setting?" William asked. "I'm not allowing my son to smurf in the wars of humans," Fergus answered sternly. "You can't really smurf that, Papa Smurf," William said. "You smurf the setting, too." "That may be so, my boy," Fergus said. "But I smurf past all the fights, since Grandpa Smurf warned us about how dangerous and gruesome human wars are." "The fight wasn't that bad, Papa Smurf," William said. "Not that bad?" Fergus responded in surprise. "I smurfed sounds I never thought I would ever smurf." "You're just smurfing that since you don't smurf the stomach for fights like that," William said. "I do smurf the stomach for fights, my boy," Fergus said in his defense. "Just not for human wars." "Anyway, Papa Smurf," William said, "can I at least finish this part of the setting?" Fergus was just about to answer when they could hear the sound of the dinner bell. "Let's go, my boy," Fergus said. "It's dinner time." "I don't want to smurf to dinner," William said in refusal. "I want to finish this part of the setting." "NOW!" Fergus shouted loudly, pointing to the door. William walked slowly past him and out the door, while Fergus followed beside him. He could hear William singing a familiar song. :O flower of Smurfland :When will we smurf your like again :That fought and died for :Your wee bit hill and glen :And smurfed against him :Proud Edward's army :And sent him homeward :Tae think again. :Those days are passed now :And in the past they must remain :But we can still rise now :And be the nation again :That smurfed against him :Proud Edward's army :And sent him homeward :Tae think again Even though he witnessed his son take part in a human style war, Fergus could only smile, for he knew his son had the blood and will of a proud and true Smurfsman pumping through his veins. Trivia *The part of the Braveheart setting that occurs in this story is the Battle of Stirling Bridge. *William's speech about Freedom is based on William Wallace's freedom speech in the 1995 film, Braveheart. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Imaginarium-based stories